Can You Forgive Me
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: Can Inuyasha repair his friendship with Kagome after ending it. Inuyasha's version of Can I Forgive You? ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is Inuyasha's version of 'Can I Forgive You.' I hope you guys enjoy this version.

* * *

**Can You Forgive Me**

"How can I be so stupid? Why didn't I believe her?" Inuyasha said to himself as he was making his way over to Kagome's house. Inuyasha had made the biggest mistake ever. He didn't believe his best friend. While on his way over to Kagome's Inuyasha started to wonder if she would forgive him. He hopes that she would. She is if not the only greatest friend he has ever had. Soon after that he thought back what happen early that day.

* * *

(Early that day)

Inuyasha was walking down the school hallway heading to his locker. When he made it there, he saw Kagome was already at her locker, which happening to be next to his.

"Hi." Inuyasha said before opening his locker.

"Hey". Kagome answered back. She then closed her locker and leaned on it facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, feeling Kagome's eyes on, closed his locker and faced her. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you didn't have any plans or somewhere else to go during lunch that you would sit with me and our friends. You remember them right? Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha laugh a little and nodded. "Yes. I remember them.

Kagome pretend to look shocked. "You do? Wow. I thought you forgot all about us."

"Hahaha. Very funny"

Kagome smiled. "So can you have lunch with us or what?"

Scratching the back of his head and looking the other way, Inuyasha pretend to think about while saying, "I don't know?"

Kagome hit Inuyasha on the arm which made him laugh. "I'm just kidding. I'll have lunch with you guys."

Kagome happily jump toward Inuyasha and give him a hug. Inuyasha laugh and returned the hug.

* * *

While those two were hugging they didn't know that Kikyo Hino, Inuyasha's girlfriend, was watching them down the hall. She didn't like how close Kagome and Inuyasha were. Kikyo was paying so much of her attention to Inuyasha and Kagome that she wasn't listening to her best friend Kagura.

"So I told Naraku that I don't want anything to do with him. But I went back to him. I guess he still has a hold on my heart." Kagura said.

She turned to Kikyo to see that she wasn't even looking or listening to her. Kagura followed where her friend's eyes where and saw that she was looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagura just sigh and rolled her eyes. Not wanting to hear about how much Kikyo couldn't stand Kagome, Kagura quickly closed her locker and walked away.

* * *

Later on in the day before lunch Kikyo caught up with Inuyasha.

"Hey babe." Kikyo said

"Hi koi." Inuyasha said before he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

"So you are having lunch with me?"

"Um... I kind of already told Kagome that I would eat lunch with her and our friends"

When she heard Kagome's name, Kikyo tight her hold of her binders that was in her hands. "You can sit with her and your friends some other day."

"Um... I don't know." Inuyasha said. He already promised Kagome that he would sit with her. He saw how happy she was when he said yes and he didn't want to break the promise that he made to her.

Kikyo saw that Inuyasha was thinking about wither or not to sit with her or Kagome. Seeing this Kikyo quickly put on a sad face and said, "I thought you love me. I guess your friends are more important than me."

"I do love you." Inuyasha said. Then he something that would most definitely get him in trouble with Kagome. He told Kikyo that he would have lunch with her.

Finally it was lunch and Inuyasha was not looking for it to see how Kagome was going to reacts when she finds out he had blown them off once again.

When he walked into the lunch with Kikyo and her friends, Inuyasha saw that Kagome and the other were already sitting at the table waiting for him. Soon he made eye contact with Kagome. She waved for him to come over to their table but Inuyasha shook his head and mouth that he can't. Kagome mouth back 'why'.

Inuyasha pointed to Kikyo and mouth 'sorry.' Kagome just rolled her eyes and went out eat her lunch. Seeing that just made Inuyasha feel bad.

During the lunch Inuyasha would look over at the lunch table where his friends were sitting at from time to time. Kikyo was getting fed up with this and decide that it was time for Inuyasha to lose some baggage.

While Inuyasha was looking at his friends Kikyo lean over to Kagura and whisper something to her. Kagura just shook her head a little before leaning over to another friend and whisper the same thing that Kikyo told her. Soon everyone at the table was on the same page except Inuyasha on what to do.

Finally Inuyasha turned his attention back to his table. Soon Kikyo's plan was in motion.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said getting Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha turned Kikyo and asked, "What?"

"How well do you know Kagome?"

"Very well. I know everything about her. Why do you ask that?"

"Well me, Kanna, and Kagura heard her say some things about you and they weren't good things either."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, "That doesn't sound like Kagome. What did she say?" That's strange. Why would Kagome say something bad about anyway?

"Well, I heard that she said that you were a pathetic half-breed and she doesn't understand why you think that you two are friends. And some other horrible things."

Inuyasha was stun. Kagome would leave say that about him. "That can't believe."

Looking hurt Kikyo said, "You don't believe me? Kagome did say those things about you." She then turned to Kanna and Kagura. "Isn't that right girls."

Kanna and Kagura, following the direction that they were giving early, agree with what Kikyo had said. "See told you. I guess you really don't know Kagome that well after all."

Inuyasha just let everything that he was told sink in. He couldn't believe that Kagome, his best friend, would say horrible things about him. Soon angry started to build up in Inuyasha.

'Well if she doesn't think of us as friends. Then there is no need to be friends anymore.' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo smiled to herself as saw Inuyasha getting angry. Finally Kagome was out of the way.

* * *

After lunch Inuyasha tried his best not to say anything to Kagome. When Kagome asked him a question, he would either ignore it or just answer short. He kept doing that for the rest of the day. At the end of the day Inuyasha thought he could finally get away from Kagome but he was wrong.

"Inuyasha wait." He heard Kagome after him but he just kept of walking.

It wasn't long until Kagome caught up with him. "Inuyasha, didn't you hear me telling you to wait? What's wrong?" Once again Inuyasha didn't say a thing and just kept walking.

Getting fed up with the silence treatment. Kagome jogged little ahead of Inuyasha and got right in front of him making him stop. "What is with you?" Kagome asked.

"What's with me? What's with you?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"You thought that I wouldn't find out that you have been talking shit about me behind my back." Inuyasha snapped.

If Kagome wasn't confuse then, she was complete lost now. "Talking shit about you? I never said anything about you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't lie Kagome. Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura heard you talking about me."

So Kikyo was behind this. Kagome should have known that bitch had something do with this. "Inuyasha, Kikyo is lying to you. I never, I repeat, never said anything bad about you."

Inuyasha scoffed once again. "Kikyo would never lie to me. She telling the truth."

"No she no-."

Inuyasha cut Kagome off from what she was about to say. "Stop alright. Since you don't want to be friends with me. I damn sure don't want to be friends with you." With that Inuyasha turned and walking away from Kagome. While walking away he heard Kagome yelling baka.

* * *

After the fight with Kagome, Inuyasha went to look for Kikyo in the students' parking lot. He found her talking to Kanna and Kagura. Wanting to surprise Inuyasha didn't make his present known to the girls. So he hides behind one of the cars that were park next to Kikyo's car.

Right before he moved to surprise Kikyo Inuyasha heard something that shocks him.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha actually thought what I said about Kagome was true."

'What?' Inuyasha thought when he heard Kikyo said that. The he thought back on what Kagome said couple of minutes ago. "Kikyo is lying to you. I never said anything bad about you."

Inuyasha placed his head into his head. How stupid of him.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore because I got what I want. Kagome out of the way."

The angry was building up fast in Inuyasha. He mad at Kikyo and most importantly he was mad at himself. Kagome was telling him the truth but he didn't believe her.

Not wanting to hear any more of what Kikyo had to say Inuyasha move away from behind the car and walked up behind Kikyo. While Kikyo was talking about how great her plan was, Kagura was the first one to see Inuyasha.

"Um… Kikyo? You might want to turn around." Kagura said.

"Why?" Kikyo asked while Kanna looked up and grasp. Hearing her friend grasp Kikyo turned around and also let out a gasp. There standing was Inuyasha with a pissed off face.

"Hi sweetie." Kikyo said smiling. She then walked up to him trying to kiss him but Inuyasha back away from her.

"You lied to me." Was all Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about? I would never lie to you." Kikyo said pretend to act innocence.

"Cut the crap Kikyo. I heard everything. How could you do this?"

"Because I wanted you to myself." Kikyo said decide to tell the truth.

"Well too bad because now you don't have me at all."

"What?" Kikyo's eyes wide.

"We're through." With that Inuyasha turned and left Kikyo standing there in shock.

* * *

When Inuyasha made it home, he didn't say a word to his parents and head up to his room. Soon after Izayoi and Ryo, Inuyasha's parents, heard him slamming his bedroom door and throwing something against the wall in his room.

"I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha." Izayoi said looking up the stairs.

"I don't know. Let me go up there and see what got him so upset." Ryo said.

Ryo walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway to his son's room. Ryo made it to Inuyasha's door and knock. Sensing that it was dad Inuyasha yelled out, "Go away dad."

But Ryo didn't listen to his son and went right into the room. When he walked into the room he saw Inuyasha on his bed on the phone. "Damn it Kagome. Answer you damn phone."

Ryo cleared his throat to let his son know that he was in the room. Inuyasha turned to see his father standing in the doorway. Turning back to what he was doing Inuyasha told his father, "I told you go away dad."

"It's my house and I don't have to go anywhere."

Inuyasha just sigh. "Whatever." Once again he started to dial Kagome's cell number. But again it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it!"

"Let me guess you and Kagome had gotten into yet another fight and now she won't return your calls." Ryo stated as he sat at the edge of Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha put down his cell and lowered his head. "That isn't half of it."

"Well tell me the other half."

"I broke up with Kikyo."

Ryo was shock and kind of glad to hear that, but he didn't let it show on his face. "What happen?"

"Kikyo lie to me telling me that Kagome has been saying things about me behind my back which wasn't true."

"And?"

"Believe her and ended my friendship with Kagome."

Ryo shook his head in disappointed. "Inuyasha how could you?"

Not wanting to get the guilt trip from his dad Inuyasha said, "Dad please don't. I already feel bad enough."

Ryo saw and smelt that Inuyasha was feeling bad already. He decide that he would leave him alone. "Alright, well I hope that everything works out for the better." Ryo got up from the bed and head to the door.

"I hope so too." Inuyasha said. He then started back to dial Kagome's cell.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours calling Kagome's cell and house phone. Inuyasha decide that it would be best to go to Kagome's house and apologize to her in person. Finally Inuyasha made to Kagome's house. As he made his way up to the front door Inuyasha saw that the living room's light was on.

Inuyasha then ring the doorbell. He wait for a while and then ring the doorbell again. After ringing the bell for a while Inuyasha started to bang on the door. Soon he heard footstep coming closer to the door. With his keen scent of smell Inuyasha could tell that it was Kagome behind the door. He then heard her started to walk away.

"I know you're there Kagome. Open the door please." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, please open the door. We need to talk."

Soon Inuyasha heard Kagome speak. "Go away Inuyasha. There is nothing for us to talk about."

"I beg to differ. Kagome, I made a huge mistake and I want to make it right."

"It's too late to make things right Inuyasha. Now please, just leave."

Inuyasha having keen scent of smell and hearing could tell that Kagome was crying. Knowing this made Inuyasha feel worse than before. "Kago-chan…" Inuyasha started to say. Suddenly the scent of Kagome's tears got stronger.

"Please Inuyasha….. just go." Kagome cried.

"Not until we talk." Inuyasha said.

"Then I guess you just have to stay out there."

Inuyasha then heard Kagome started to walk away. Thinking of a way to get her to open the door Inuyasha quickly said, "Kagome! If you don't open this door I will break it down and you know I will do it!"

Inuyasha knew that will get Kagome to open the door. So he waited for her to open the door. He soon heard Kagome coming back toward the door. Within a few second the door open and there Inuyasha's heart broke into two. There standing was Kagome with tears streaming down her face.

"I opened the door. You can leave now." Kagome said before closing the door back.

Right when the door was about to close, Inuyasha stuck his foot in the way of door.

"Move your foot." Kagome said trying to push his foot out of the way so that she could close the door. But instead Inuyasha push the door wide open. As he did that Kagome back away from the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha reach out for Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. "Let go of me!" Kagome struggle against Inuyasha's hold.

Inuyasha then place his face into Kagome's neck and whisper loud enough that Kagome could hear him. "I'm sorry Kagome." After he said that he kissed her on the neck.

Inuyasha feel Kagome freeze when his lips touch her neck.

"I should have believed that you would never do that to me. I'm so sorry. Would you please forgive me." Inuyasha said when his lips move away from her neck about couple of centimeter.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome so that he could see her face. Kagome's eyes were wide open as she stared at Inuyasha. While she was staring at him Inuyasha reach up and wipe the tears stains off Kagome's face. "So…."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome looked down at the floor and asked in a whisper.

"I broke up with her."

Kagome quickly looked up at Inuyasha in complete utter shock. "W…What?"

"I broke up with her. I don't need that kind of person in my life."

"Oh." It was the only thing that Kagome could say.

"So, will you forgive me Kago-chan?" Inuyasha asked once again.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if I can. I mean I do I know you won't go back to her and the same thing happens all over again."

"Well…" Inuyasha begin to say. "I guess I have to prove it to you then."

"How?"

"Like this."

Inuyasha then place his hands on either side of Kagome's face and brought her close until their lips touch. Kagome's eyes open wide as their lips touch. After a few second but what felt like minutes Inuyasha pulled away from her. "That kiss is my promise that I will ever let this happen again."

Kagome looked at the floor blushing and said, "Fine."

"Huh?"

"I said fine. I forgive you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha still blushing and smiled. "But if you break this promise, I'll break something of yours."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and said, "I got it." Before pulling her into a tight embrace. Unbeknownst to the two teens Kagome's mother was standing behind them smiling.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Inuyasha's version. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.


End file.
